


Until the sunrise

by silverynight



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: ACTUALLY LOTS OF FLUFF, Fluff, Jealous James Bond, M/M, Oblivious Q, Possessive James Bond, an amused moneypenny, but also so done with them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is actually a collection of silly drabbles about Q being a lovely, clueless genius and Bond being a cocky bastard as always but also really, really in love with his little Quartermaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tamed

It was pointless actually. James Bond was a wild agent who couldn't be tamed. No one could make 007 do anything he didn't want to do. M got completely ignored when she reminded Bond to do his paperwork. Alec was growled at every time he asked his friend not to do anything too risky during their missions together. It was even worse with the equipment. If someone tried to take a gun from Bond's hands they would probably get shoot at in the face.

But they all learned and got use to it with the time. They knew by then that it was better not to get in Bond's way.

So when the new Quartermaster arrived, that skinny, adorable thing with ridiculous glasses and dark, messy hair; they knew he didn't have a chance against the rude, cocky agent.  
The first time Q hissed at Bond because the agent hadn't returned the equipment, they expected 007 to ignore the boy. Instead Bond grinned at him and apologised. They couldn't believe it; James FUCKING Bond had actually apologised and he even promised to return all the equipment the next time.

Surely it was a one time thing, right?

A few days after that singular event, Bond asked Q to resolve a problem for him.

"Okay, but you have to do your paperwork first", he said.

The others waited for Bond to refused, because the agent would never do that. Someone snorted in the background but neither Bond nor Q seemed to heard.

Then 007 nodded, left the room and returned minutes after with a laptop and a cup.

"I brought you tea", he announced and put the cup next to Q who arched an eyebrow but smiled. Bond sat next to him and started to work to everyone's shock.

But one day Q did the impossible, he actually took a gun from Bond's hands because he was really upset with the agent and forbid him to touch anything else. And that was the day everyone gasped and didn't bother to pretend they weren't watching the whole thing, they even kept staring, waiting for the agent to shoot or kill or growl at the petit Quartermaster.

But Bond surprised them one more time, he laughed and kissed Q's forehead, making him blush.

"Now follow me. I'm gonna give you your new equipment. And I hope you to give it back in one piece", Q told him, trying not to look flustered.

"As you wish" replied Bond, with a huge grin on his face.

Well, it seemed that Bond could actually be tamed after all.


	2. Lie still

Eve was delusional. Yes, he was in pain, and yes, he allowed her to guide him in Medical, but since the first thing they did was to give him something to ease the pain and because he was feeling better now, he wouldn’t stay in there any longer.

“No, you bloody idiot, you ain’t going anywhere”, she stood in front of the door, blocking his way out. 

James rolled his and ignored her completely. The nurse took a step aside to let him go; the poor man was really afraid of him and Bond couldn’t blame him; he had quite a reputation among the people that worked in there. He walked a few steps before he stopped again. He tried to breathe when he felt the pain; maybe he was more hurt than he had thought. 

“See? You need to let them take care of you”, Eve said.

“Don’t be silly, I can do it myself” the agent insisted. “They’re just scratches.”

Eve looked like she wanted to punch him in the face. “Just scratches? You’re fucking bleeding, James!”

“I’m gonna be fine”, he replied.

She let out a growl and sat down in a chair next to the bed he was supposed to lie down. A triumphant grin spread across his face, but disappeared almost immediately when he realised she was looking down at her cellphone.

“What are you doing?” He arched one eyebrow at her.

“Texting, obviously”, was the short answer.

“To whom?”

“If I can’t convince you to stay then I need to call someone who can.”

Bond snorted. She should know by now that wasn’t going to happen. No one could make him do anything he didn’t want to. Well, actually there was someone, but she didn’t know about that.

“Don’t waste M’s time. It’s not going to work.”

Eve looked up at him and smiled.

Bond rolled his eyes and started to walk towards the entrance but he was still hurt and couldn’t go fast, and he knew nobody would help him to get out. Finally, when he reached the hallway, he saw a familiar and lovely face. 

And without realising what he was doing he returned to the room he came from. Because that lovely face was frowning at him. 

Q crossed his arms and stood in front of him. He seemed upset. After the corner of his eye, Bond noticed that Eve was giggling. 

She had talked to Q because she knew. But how? Maybe he hadn’t been as subtle as he thought he was.

“Miss Moneypenny informed me that you were being a stubborn arse, 007”, Q breathed as he was trying to calm himself down. 

The agent couldn’t help it; he grinned like an idiot because his Quartermaster was angry and he really looked adorable when he was mad at him, especially with his beautiful eyes shinning with fire and his wild hair being a mess over his head.

God help him he was completely lost.

“Don’t look at me like that, this is not funny”, Q hissed. “Now you’re gonna lie down and stay still.”

“I’m fine–”

“James”, Q’s tone softened and his expression turned into a worried one. “Lie still.”

Now that was anything but fair. He had been asking Q to call him by his name for months and it was until now he decided to use it against him. So he let his Quartermaster take his hand and guide him to bed (if the circumstances were different he would be more than pleased to go to bed with Q).

He did as he was told but dragged Q down with him so the genius had to sit on the bed next to him.

“Now you may proceed”, Q told the nurse. The man nodded but looked at Bond with concern.

“He’s not gonna hurt me, isn’t he?” Asked the man and Bond almost laughed.

“He won’t”, the skinny boy assured. “I can control him.”

The agent rolled his eyes. But he wasn’t mad, he even find that really cute. He kissed Q’s hand and looked at the nurse. “He’s right, I would do anything he asked me to.” 

Q snorted.

Bond was actually enjoying the moment and he’d think of thanking Eve for it if it not was for the fact that she had a huge triumphant grin on her face.

When the nurse finished, Bond made a motion and tried to stand up but the man shook his head.

“You need to stay in here a couple of hours, Mr. Bond”, he said. “I think you can return to your house by night.”

“You heard him, you have to stay here a little longer”, his Quartermaster smiled, clearly enjoying the moment.

“I must remind you two not to do any physical activities now, at least not in the next couple of days”, added the nurse, looking at them both with a curious expression on his face. 

Suddenly, Q realised what the man was talking about. He blushed bright red.

“He’s not… We’re not–”

“You heard him, love”, Bond interrupted him. “We’ll have to wait. Don’t worry it won’t be long.”

“James!”

“I know, kitten. But still, we have to be patient”, he said, trying not to laugh. Q looked at him like he wanted to kill him. 

The nurse giggled and got out of the room before Q could explain. 

“I think I should go too”, Eve said then. She winked at them. “I leave you two lovebirds alone.”

“Don’t–”, started Q at the same time James let out a clear “Yes, please.”

Q looked at him, suspicions. James kissed his hand again, thinking that maybe he could convince his Quartermaster to make the nurse’s assumption real.


	3. The curse

There’s a very good reason why Q is so secretive with his real name. He hasn’t even told Moneypenny though she’s his best friend and he trusts her with his life. But the thing is Q has been cursed; if someone -anyone- knows his real name there could be serious consequences.

Because Q has to obey every single order -and even though if it’s just a simple request- that is given to him if the person that says it calls his name. 

He doesn’t bother asking for help because no one would believe him, instead he just keeps his information as a secret and perfectly protected.

And he really thought he was safe. Until one day -he still doesn’t know how- an agent, 009, just figured it out.

But 009 -who has an obvious and painfully deep crush on the Quartermaster- didn’t know the power he just acquired with that information.

So when he arrived that day, he had a huge grin all over his face and, as always, tried to get the Quartermaster’s attention.

“Yes 009, what can I do for you?” Q asked he didn’t bother to look at him.

“I know your secret,” 009 announced before whispering Q’s name in his ear. Q shivered and stood up immediately trying to process everything that had just happened.

“Listen 009, it’s very important that–”

“I won’t tell anyone I promise,” the agent interrupted him, still smiling.

“Yes, but–”

“Actually I was wondering… I mean I really like you, you know and I wanted… I want to take you out to dinner sometime. What do you say?” 009 asked without realising that the

Quartermaster was becoming more and more pale. 

“009, you have to listen–”

“Just please say yes,” 009 interrupted again and then, before Q could start to yell to get his attention, he whispered his name and begged him to say yes.

And despite all that Q did to fight the curse, he couldn’t help himself and let out a very clear ‘Yes’.

009’s shone with joy then, and he took a step closer to the Quartermaster. He put his arms around him. Q tried to escape, but he was a double-oh after all and was stronger than him.

“Let me kiss you,” he said and Q was about to growl 'No’ when he quietly spoke his name again so Q nodded, accepting the kiss.

And to everyone’s shock, 009 leaned in and started to kiss him, when 007 arrived from his latest mission and looked at them with a weird expression on his face.

So, obviously, everyone started to panic. Because it was well known for everyone -except for Q, who was really oblivious with that kind of situations- that Bond was head over heels for his Quartermaster but he hadn’t had the courage to tell him yet. And well… Bond wasn’t perfect and his very risky and broken life had made him a very possessive and jealous man (when something he cared deeply about was involved), and he really truly cared about Q. So… It wasn’t a surprise when all the minions took a step back at once as if they were trying to get out of his way.

Let’s just say that it wasn’t a good day for 009.

 


End file.
